Snow and snow plows are a fact of life during winter months in snow country of northern United States and Canada. Traditional roadside mail boxes and mail box posts offer little or no protection from snow and ice discharged by snow plows.
A wide variety of prior art mailbox protection apparatus is known. Some are improvised. Some are fragile and incapable of withstanding the huge mass of snow and ice being hurled at high speed by large fast moving snowplows. Devices erected to protect mail boxes and mail box posts are often home-made configurations of inferior materials and often survive for only short periods. Accordingly, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.